Tears in the Rain
by koohla
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in the rain at a park. Feelings and emotions pour as the past is revealed...Surprise ending...


****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters in this story, just the plot.

****

Author's Note: Here you go, Hermione sees Draco in the park while it was raining. They talk about their present lives and what has happened before. Try to know by reading the story to find out what happened before and what _will_ happen. To tell you ahead, there wouldn't be a next chapter to this coz it's only a one-chaptered story. I don't know if you'd notice it, but there's a line here that I took from a movie. Anyway, please review. I don't want to say it again in the ending. So please, please review!

****

Rating: PG13

****

Title: Tears in the Rain.

****

Author: Raging Phoenix

****

*

Hermione ran to a small shed in the corner of the park as the rain started falling down. Her hair was soaking wet as well with her clothes and she was shivering because of the cold.

"I hate rain." She said quietly. She looked out at the grassy park that seemed as if crystals were falling from the sky. She sat down on the bench and tried to warm herself.

__

Oh, how will I get home now?

Just then someone ran to the shed from the rain too and sat beside her. He put his hair back and tried to shake off all the water soaking him. He leaned back on the bench and sighed. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he did the same thing. Surprised, she realized who it was.

"Draco, is that you?" She asked as if it were unreal. Draco realized the same and turned to her.

"Yeah it's me. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was taking a walk and then the rain just started to fall. How about you?" She said.

"The same thing." He said.

There was a long pause and eerie silence between them. Nothing but the sound of rain heavily pouring down could be heard between the two. It was unusual for Hermione that even though the rain was wetting her a lot; she didn't even care.

"I just got my Hogwarts letter for the 7th year." She blurted out.

"Me too." He paused a bit then continued, "To be honest, I miss the old place. Although I'm well aware that it will be another year of torment, I'm quite sure that I'll be able to cope with it. It's really funny that I received one all though it would have no use for me." He said smiling a bit. Hermione was puzzled with his last sentence but paid no notice.

"I know. So, how are you and…" Hermione said but stopped.

"Pansy?" He said. 

"Yeah…" Hermione said feeling a bit uncomfortable with her bringing up the topic.

"We're not quite agreeing with things. I want to end our relationship but I don't have any authority to do that. I just hope that things would be better if we haven't been planned to marry each other by our parents." 

"I'm…sorry." Hermione said.

"It's okay." He replied.

"It's just that it would have been much…" Hermione broke off again now sobbing. Draco placed his arm around her and patted her shoulder gently. He gave her his coat to wear so that she wouldn't catch a cold. 

"I know what you feel Hermione…It really would have worked out if we didn't had to be under so many circumstances." Draco said feeling a bit miserable himself.

"But I guess there's nothing we could do." She said still sobbing.

"Nothing indeed." He said.

"And now all those past emotions we had are put to rest." He went on smiling. Hermione felt hurt with what he said but she still tried to force a smile. Her heart felt so wounded that a tear dropped from her eyes

__

Good thing it was raining so he would mistake my tears for raindrops…

"Are you seeing someone right now?" Draco asked.

"No. I just don't have any feelings for anyone." She said tonelessly.

"Oh." Draco simply said.

Again, the sound of rain heavily pouring down and the chirping of crickets were the only sound heard from between them. Hermione looked at Draco who was staring out into the grassy field. As usual, his face showed no emotions. Hermione sighed and pressed her lips.

"I'm going to leave now. I guess I'll just walk. Here's your coat." Hermione said then stood up. She figured that she'd rather get wet than to get more hurt.

"No, it's alright, you could keep it. Consider it as a gift from me." Draco said and winked at her. Hermione blushed and smiled with what he said.

"Thank you then…bye." She said and started walking away. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. But then she stopped and turned around.

"I still love you, you know!" She shouted out to Draco. Hermione's face was being poured down with so much rain that it was hard for her to see. But even though, she still saw Draco smile as if his life was complete.

"I still love you too Hermione, really I do. And always keep in mind that I will always do." He shouted back to her. Hermione smiled back and turned away again.

She started back on her pace again feeling a bit lighter. She had put all her worries aside. She knew that no matter happens, Draco would always love her. But suddenly, she heard a loud bang.

Hermione turned around completely and saw Draco lying motionlessly on the floor with blood coming out from his chest. She ran to him as fast as she could and nearly stumbled as she reached him.

"Draco! Draco! Somebody help us!" She cried desperately.

"Draco! Why did you try to kill yourself, and with a gun!" She cried so hardly. Draco didn't mistake her tears for rain this time. He knew that it was her tears that were dropping on his face.

"Hermione…" He said softly.

"Yes?" She asked trying so much to speak clearly.

"I did this so I could die in your arms…" He said forcing himself to continue.

"No Draco! No! You can't die! Please don't do this! Please!" She pleaded. Draco held his hand up and touched Hermione's face, and she held his hand caressing it gently.

"I'd rather have myself watch over you every second as a spirit than to live in this world without you. Promise me that you'll be strong Hermione, promise me." He said being barely able to speak, blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Please Hermione, promise me."

"I-I promise you that Draco. I'll be, loving you…forever." She said and kissed Draco's lips. Draco smiled at her and spoke again.

"I'll also be loving you forever Hermione. I always had…" He drew out his last breath and his eyes closed.

"No!" Hermione shouted

"No…" She muttered. 

Her whole body shook and her eyes shut close. She stroked his blonde hair and she bit her lips to stop. Some wizards, sensing the commotion arrived to help out but it was too late. She looked at Draco once more and said…

"I had always known that you did Draco…" She said and closed her eyes once more. Hurt but still strong, she held his hand and swore to never forget their vows to each other…


End file.
